1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of synthetic fiber strengthening treatments.
2. Background Art
The possibility of a chemical treatment for increasing synthetic fiber strength has been a subject of continuing interest and experimentation in the industry. A strengthening treatment that preserves a fabric's softness and stretchability would be highly desirable. This is because, normally, increased strength is associated with decreased flexibility and softness. For example, in the area of ladies' hosiery, the formation of runners has been a persistent problem, but it would be undesirable to increase strength at the expense of softness or stretchability.